Enterprise (NX-01)
| registry=NX-01| affiliation=United Earth UESPA United Earth Starfleet| status=decommissioned (2161)| }} Enterprise NX-01 was a starship in United Earth's Starfleet, launched in 2151 and used as the testbed for the newly-developed Warp 5 engine. Under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer, the Enterprise played an instrumental role in promoting United Earth's role in interstellar politics, and in laying the groundwork for the creation of the United Federation of Planets. Originally, the ship was equipped with a grappler system but by the year 2159, Tractor beam technology was outfitted on the ship. ( }}) Personnel Command officers *Captain Jonathan Archer: commanding officer *Subcommander/Commander T'Pol: first officer and science officer *Lieutenant Mack McCall: Beta-watch commander *Lieutenant Donna "D.O." O'Neill: Gamma-watch commander *Commander Charles Tucker III: chief engineer and second officer (2151-54, 2154-61) *Commander Kelby: chief engineer (2154); deputy chief engineer (2155) *Lieutenant Malcolm Reed: armory officer *Ensign Hoshi Sato: communications officer *Ensign Travis Mayweather: helmsman *Doctor Phlox: chief medical officer Crew Members *Ensign Ahmed al Saed *Crewman James Anderson *Bishop *Ensign Katerina Borovsky *Ensign Carstairs *Ensign Ravi Chandra *Cravens *Crewman Elizabeth Cutler *Crewman Daniels *Crewman Diaz *Ensign Duel *Crewman Jamal Edwards *Crewman Garver *Ensign Alana Hart *Lieutenant Hess *James "Jimmy" Horn *Crewman J. Kelly *CPO John Lee *Lieutenant Meir *Crewman Ethan Novakovich *Crewman Perkins *Crewman Pointer *Ensign Santini *Crewman Stepanczyk *Tom *Crewman Williams MACOs *Major Joss Hayes: MACO detachment commander *Sergeant Nelson Kemper *Sergeant Fiona McKenzie *Corporal Hideaki Chang *Corporal Selma Guitierrez *Corporal David McCammon *Corporal Meredith Peruzzi *Private Colin Eby History )}}]] Background Enterprise's warp-5 engine was designed by Captain Jonathan Archer's father Henry Archer (who unfortunately was not able to live long enough to see the launch of the ship). It was the first sucessful warp-5 Earth vessel, launched 11 years after the tragic ion-cascading reaction accident that claimed the ''Daedalus'' (which was set to be Earth's first warp-5 ship). The ship first achieved warp 5 while evadaing Mazarite criminals. (ENT episode Fallen Hero) Incident at Denari In early 2153, on a routine science mission to observe the planet Denari inhabited by a pre-warp humanoid species, Enterprise struck a gravitic mine, accidentially passed through a spatial anomaly and (unknowingly) into an alternate universe where Denari General Sadir had conquered his race by using Starfleet technology stripped from the Earth-ship Daedalus (which hadn't exploded in a cascading ion drive accident as had the Daedalus in the other universe). Enterprise was promptly captured by Sadir's forces and all personnel taken to the Rava One prison colony while Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato escaped via a Suliban cell ship that had been stored in the Enterprise's cargo bay. After allying with the rebel Miners Guild, rescuing an alternate version of the Daedalus researcher Dr. Victor Brodesser from one of Sadir's prison colony and a failed attempt at capturing the General at the Kresh on Denari (Sadir commited suicide before he could be captured), Tucker finally realized Enterprise had crossed a barrier to an alternate universe, explaining the sickness he and Hosi had been experiencing from the Denari food (due to steroisomers in the food dangerous to human anatomy). The realization is made nearly simultaneously as T'Pol comes to the same conclusion at Rava One. (''ENT'' novel: Daedalus) Forced to take action now with the impending countdown placed by the stereoisomer sickness from the food, Archer, T'Pol and Phlox lead a rebellion at Rava One and take control of the complex with the help of a hypospray developed by Phlox. Soon after, however, he is captured by General Makandros and becomes entwined in alliance talks between Makandros' faction and the Miner's Guild (Lead by Guildsman Lind) in which he is re-united with Trip and Hoshi. They eventually find Enterprise with help of Makandros. Shortly after Archer is shocked by the startling revelation that in this alternate timeline he and an old flame from Daedalus has given birth to a son, Lee, who was believed to be Sadir's son and successor, not to mention that both mother and son are residing on Enterprise. After the mother's tragic death, Archer temporarily mentors the boy and tries to convince Lee to do his duty to his people (who are on the brink of a deadly civil war due to lack of government) and step up. Lee is successful in convincing his people that the Miner's Guild and General Makandros were not responsible for the recent genocide attacks on Denari and evades a desperate assasination attempt by the rival General Elson. With help of data from the Suliban vessel, Enterprise said good-bye to the Denari and made its way back through the anomaly. (''ENT'' novel: Daedalus's Children) External links * Enterprise (NX-01) Enterprise (NX-01)